


[圈套/立克] 生活總是需要驚喜(限)

by rindaisy1117



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rindaisy1117/pseuds/rindaisy1117





	[圈套/立克] 生活總是需要驚喜(限)

上星期某天晚上趙立安照例加班，邊聽著直播節目當提神的背景聲，差不多弄到一個段落，伸了伸懶腰，  
耳機裡傳了一段笑聲，哈哈各位有戀人的朋友注意啦，這期主題超級實用，如何讓你的戀人離不開你，記  
得訂閱我們的頻道哦。

疑，好像很有意思啊，趙立安決定專心聽一下，剛好最近有一個大案子，局裡大夥加班沒日沒夜，他回家  
都累的倒頭就睡，空檔時也會想到自己都沒有陪到Jack，不如聽聽有甚麼好點子，等案子結束再來試看看。

「老夫老妻久了生活當然都需要一些驚喜，我們請來歷久彌新的螢幕情侶跟我們談談，有哪些讓愛情常保  
新鮮的小祕訣？」

做飯，這個Jack已經是大師了，手作禮物，趙立安覺得自己大概不行，閨房新鮮感，這個Jack自己就很厲  
害了，他哪有發揮的空間，結果主持人曖昧地說原來是要把自己當禮物送出去啊，這讓趙立安頓時有了靈  
感，馬上上網查。

鏡子、這個Jack玩過了，眼罩？領帶應該也算吧？好像看來看去，他家戀人根本箇中高手，要找個沒被試  
過的還真不容易，欸？性愛輔助小物？這個印象中倒是沒有，趙立安搜尋了一下，按摩棒還是不要了吧，  
看起來就很可怕，SM？Pass，看起來好痛啊，怎麼大家都這麼厲害，趙立安困擾的迷失在五花八門的商品  
裡，最後選了個自己覺得不會太超過的小東西，決心要給戀人一個驚喜。

還順手訂了個溫泉套房，趙立安想幫自己按個讚。

好不容易等到休假，趁著Jack在弄晚餐，他在浴室偷偷幫自己做準備，把小東西放進去，沒想到這個過程比  
他想的煎熬，以為自己已經有點習慣跟Jack的性事，沒想到一開始又乾又澀，擠了潤滑也很勉強，好不容易  
滿頭大汗的照著說明書放到位置，鬆了口氣，接下來就剩，要怎麼把遙控器交給戀人，這個難題。

晚餐時間說說笑笑，好像也找不到機會，不然還是先提房間的事情好了，至少比較不害羞。

「Jack，晚上我們住外面好不好？我訂好房間了。」  
「嗯？怎麼啦，想出去玩？」他家小個子今天從下班開始就很開心，藏不住的好心情也感染了他。

「嗯，好不容易放假了，我們好久沒。」想講約會兩字的趙立安突然害羞住了嘴，  
Jack聞言勾起唇，抬眼看著小個子臉上開始蔓延的紅暈。

「沒怎樣啊小個子？」  
「沒做愛？」  
Jack笑笑地靠近他，他家小個子的小心思總是這麼明顯，他本來想體貼讓他好好睡一晚再出門的，看來有人  
比他更等不及。

那就恭敬不如從命了。

「不是啦，歐唷。」Jack就知道亂說話，不過想到自己現在後面的東西，這樣會不會讓Jack覺得自己  
很…飢渴？

唔，好像又幫自己挖了一個坑了。

看小個子表情突然千變萬化，Jack心裡臆測了會對方的心思，臉上是不動聲色。

「好啦，定了哪間？我上去收個東西就走吧，碗麻煩你洗了。」  
「好，我傳給你。」趙立安還在想該怎麼說，聞言就照辦了。

如果多注意點，他應該會發現Jack平常沒要求過他洗碗的。

「收好啦，出門。對了，小個子，穿下外套，山裡會涼。」披上Jack遞來的外套，趙立安開開心心的坐  
進副駕。

一路都想不出有甚麼不那麼害羞又能達到效果的好方法，苦惱的想說不然就這麼算了的趙立安，沒發現  
駕駛座  
上的戀人一路臉色都有些沉，到了目的地，他才要拉開車門，Jack就傾身過來。

「怎麼了？」趙立安看著眼前突然睜大眼睛看著他的Jack，有些疑惑。  
「小個子，你有沒有忘記甚麼？」

反射性地搖搖頭，家裡瓦斯有關，門也有鎖，但被Jack這樣盯著，他突然有點慌張。  
「啊！」他想起來了，他心思全放在該怎麼說出口，行李不是自己收的，根本徹底忘記了那個遙控器，  
唔，可是Jack不知道啊，沒關係，不要說就沒事。

他趕忙搖頭，「沒啦，我記錯了，我們趕快下去吧。」

「嗯？」但他可能忘記眼前的戀人不是吃素的，這麼大的表情變化當然不可能錯過。

Jack沒有追問，直接解開趙立安的安全帶，人就壓了過來，含著他上下唇，細細舔過齒列上顎，發出嘖  
嘖水聲，很色情的吻法，趙立安順從的仰頭承受，心想Jack不會急著要在車上做吧，停車場會有人欸。

「呼…啊！」怎麼會？後穴突然傳來一陣鮮明的震動，讓趙立安嚇了一大跳。  
「怎麼了？」Jack看著趙立安，伸進他外套口袋的手又按了一下。

「唔…」趙立安想不通到底發生甚麼事，他明明就沒有帶出來啊，這下該怎麼辦，自己的不對勁戀人不  
可能沒發現，他沒想到這東西竟然真的有廣告的效果，身後連續不斷的震動漸漸化為讓人無法忽視的癢意。

他一定硬了。

「小個子，找這個？」  
Jack的表情帶著笑，卻又不像是真的在笑，手上的東西讓趙立安驚呼出聲。

「在浴室看到的，想說你忘記了，幫你放進外套口袋，沒發現？」

「Jack..我，啊…..不要…唔….」  
他想解釋，可是看到戀人漂亮的眼睛微垂，盯著手裡的東西，玩玩具似的，一連換了好幾個頻率，搞得他  
話也說不完整，就忙著抵擋身後的感覺。

「走吧，不是開好房了？這麼餓？」

Jack也沒再問他，拉開車門，一路摟著人下車，完全沒關掉這東西的意思，一陣陣來自身後的刺激讓趙立  
安連站都站不太穩，腸壁竟然有點適應這玩意，自顧自的吞吃得愉快，雖然時間地點非常讓人為難，但還  
是帶來了實打實的快感，逼人腿軟。

一路被帶到check-in櫃台。  
「請問訂房大名？」櫃檯小姐親切的微笑著。

他楞了一下，手摀住嘴巴咬緊牙關，趙立安完全是調動全身的力氣在抵抗身後的快感，生怕還沒講出個字  
，就先呻吟出聲，他求助的看了下戀人。

「先生你不舒服嗎？需不需要幫忙？」櫃台小姐看著這位清秀的房客，好像不太對勁，職業化的朝旁邊俊  
美的紅髮  
男人開口，只見他搖搖頭。

「寶寶，不是定了房間，問你話呢？還是你想在這裡被玩到射？」Jack側身在趙立安耳邊低聲說。

嚇都嚇死，趙立安連忙深吸口氣，盡力維持表情。

「唔..那個，訂房名字是趙、趙立安。」

「小個子，房卡。」

趙立安全身顫抖，幾乎支撐不住自己，Jack從電梯裡就一路圈著他吻，一直到房門口，整個人都被弄軟了，  
估計連房  
卡是甚麼他都想不起來，

「房你開的，現在開不了門怎麼辦？再拖下去，就不知道會不會有人來了，嗯？」Jack含著他的嘴唇說。

「嗚…Jack，你把它拿出來好不好？」趙立安終於找到一點空隙，小聲請求開始往耳根吻去，還要繼續往  
下肆虐的戀人。

「拿甚麼？」非但裝傻，Jack還把手裡的遙控直接推到最大檔。

「拿甚麼？嗯？寶寶？」

「啊….哈…」灼燙的呼吸噴在耳邊，趙立安突然全身一個激靈，渾身脫力的抱住Jack，差點就要從人身上  
滑下去。

「這樣就射了？有那麼舒服？」怕趙立安太難受，Jack還是調了下頻率。

只見趙立安拚了命搖頭，「沒有…不是…把它拿出來….求你了…Jack…嗚…」

幾乎要真得委屈地哭出聲來的人緊緊抓著Jack的手臂，懇求似的抬眼看他。

「拿你沒辦法，乖，房卡給我，不然你要我在走廊就幫你拿出來嗎？」眼見趙立安被逼紅的眼角，蓄滿淚  
水的眼眶，可憐的緊，巴巴的望著自己，Jack放緩了口氣，低聲哄著。

「右邊口袋…你…你拿…唔，先讓它停下來啊…」那東西就算降檔也還是有存在感啊，趙立安又氣又急。

「你自己放進去的，進房再說。」

「小個子，你口袋都被自己弄濕了，就這麼不滿足？」  
Jack顯然跟他身後的東西槓上了，只肯再調到最輕的力度，一手伸進趙立安褲子口袋，拿出了那張他早知  
道在這邊的卡。

幾乎是被Jack扔進房內，抵在牆壁上壓著親，趙立安被吻得昏天黑地，至少還知道自己終於到安全的地方  
，一路強忍著身後強烈的刺激感，憋著不哭出聲的他，終於再也禁不住被激出的淚水，溢出眼眶。

「嘴巴張開。」戀人的話像是咒語，趙立安鬆開咬緊的牙關，叫張嘴就張嘴，承受Jack濃烈暴戾的濕吻，  
被親的舌根都發麻，口水沿著嘴角滴落，拉出淫靡的水光。

他僅存的力氣都用在緊緊摟著Jack的背，揪緊戀人的衣服，好像這是他剩下最後的安全感來源，被摸軟的  
腰控制不住地要滑下，雙腿止不住地發顫，完全靠不穩身後的牆，但見趙立安不住發抖的身子，Jack眼神  
斂下，只有緊握成拳、靠在牆壁上的左手稍稍洩漏出主人的情緒。

幾乎讓人窒息的親吻跟愛撫終於停了下來，Jack眼神幽深，直盯著趙立安看，沉黑色的眼睛裡凝聚著說不  
清道不明的烏雲，讓趙立安有點害怕。

「小個子，就這麼舒服？」

「沒有，不是，我只是想給你一個驚喜。」趙立安皺眉抹了抹眼淚，臉頰脹紅。

想到他家小個子給人驚喜的方式總是超乎所想，念及此，Jack放鬆了禁錮的姿勢，把人抱上床。

“喀拉”，一聲細微的聲響從Jack掌心傳出，隨即那惱人的震動終於停了下來。

「停了，說吧。」Jack無辜的朝趙立安攤了攤手。

好不容易磕磕絆絆的把理由講完，看不太出戀人表情的意思，趙立安有點惶恐。

「知道了。」  
「腿張開，幫你拿出來。」

把趙立安褲子往下拉，射過一次的性器顯得有些可憐的貼在胯邊，準備過的後穴暴露在Jack眼前，中間  
那條漆黑的線，撇開襯上白嫩腿根的視覺效果不談，顯得異常刺眼。 

該拿你怎麼辦呢，小個子，Jack當然知道自家小個子是為了讓自己開心才想到這齣，但從看到這東西開始  
，他就在瀕臨失控的邊緣，如果當時他不把遙控器放進趙立安外套裡交給他，他可能甚至無法讓趙立安走  
出家門，他會把小個子鎖進房間，一把把東西扯出來，綁住他的手，綁在床頭，換上他自己，不，他連換  
這個字都接受不了，然後操的他幾天都下不了床，他不喜歡他屬於的地方有別的東西進去。

沒關係，小個子不知道，身體力行告訴他就行。

「Jack？」等不到Jack的下一步動作，趙立安不安的輕喊出聲。

小個子的聲音讓他回了神，縱然腦海裡的畫面越發殘忍情色，可他下手卻是極為輕巧的把東西拉出來，隨  
手扔在旁邊，見那穴口彷彿沒吃飽似的一闔一收，看的Jack是心頭火起，一把把戀人扛進浴室。

趙立安終於反應過來，他家戀人似乎不像別人說的，為了這件事情興奮，他是在不滿。

「Jack，你是不是不喜歡這個驚喜？」

「剛那個東西就能讓你射？我進來怎麼辦？嗯？」Jack把水放好，把人安置在木造浴池邊，淡淡的檜木味  
浸人心脾。

小個子很會選啊，是半露天的日式木造溫泉池，透明泉質清澈滑潤，獨屬於夜裡山間的靜謐涼爽，擁著溫  
柔淡雅的月華，池子  
上熱氣遇冷凝成一片蒸氣昇騰，朦朦朧朧，隱隱約約。

這是真的在不開心，踩到地雷的趙立安委屈的癟了癟嘴，還是要哄得，不然這房間就白訂了，心疼自己荷  
包一下。

「不是。」趙立安吸吸鼻子。  
「不是甚麼？先轉過去，幫你洗頭。」Jack開始搓洗趙立安的頭髮，檸檬草的清爽微酸混著一點帶苦的茶  
香，輕緩地充盈了鼻腔，淡淡地草本香氣在半露天的空間裡顯得若有似無。

「不是那個讓我射的。」趙立安才不是被嚇大的，他得澄清一下。  
「你哄我啊，寶寶，說謊後果自負喔。」小個子逼急了真是甚麼都講得出來。

「才沒說謊，是這個。」趙立安閉上眼睛仰起頭，讓Jack幫他把頭上泡沫沖乾淨，乖乖配合得樣子讓Jack  
剛的火氣消了大半。

「哪個？」小個子又是在打甚麼啞謎，他壓了點沐浴乳，橙花的清新柑橘味調和了薰衣草的濃郁催情，搭  
上一些蜂蜜的甜味，尾調又帶上黃瓜的清新、剛好的在半山腰微涼的空氣中逸散，十分舒服。

「你剛說的啊，你那時候不是叫我寶寶….所以…唉唷。」  
「所以？」這很明顯在裝傻了。

「所以才那麼快出來啊…臭Jack。」趙立安整個身體都紅了，也不知是被自己燥紅還是被戀人搓紅的。

「小個子，你不想下床了？」Jack把人沖乾淨，聲音微啞。  
都這樣了，還來勾引他。

「我、我晚上都是你的，你不想讓我下床，就不下床。」趙立安大著膽子，眼神天真直白，全身帶著水氣  
，認真的告訴對方。

太露骨的邀請，Jack剩下的怒氣被這三分純情五分直白兩分誘惑的勾引很好的通通轉化為衝動，他低頭一  
下下的舔吻著不知死活的戀人，用唇舌滑過他身體的每一寸、好像要再幫他洗一次澡似的。

「我現在在洗你哪裡？」  
「手。」  
「現在呢？」  
「脖子。 」  
「這裡？」

「唔….啊…乳…乳頭。」

Jack逼著趙立安講出一個一個讓人羞恥的部位，一邊拉過趙立安的手，覆上自己硬的難受的下身。

「幫我洗。」

趙立安聽得出Jack沉沉嗓音下湧動的情慾，手上的觸感直觀的感知告訴他戀人興奮的狀態，在手心裡彷彿有  
生命似的一握一跳，自己的手心已經很熱了，對方的性器卻像烙鐵似的更為燙人，他來回搓揉柱身，也沒冷  
落下方的囊袋，戀人低低的悶哼從喉嚨逸出，讓他聽得全身都要燒起來了。

「轉過去，還有個地方沒洗。」Jack按住他的手，低聲說。

趙立安隱約知道戀人在說甚麼，順從的轉過身，繃緊的身體趴在浴池邊，像把白玉做的弓，裹在飄渺的水氣  
裡，純潔且放蕩，是雨夜幽曇，只為他一個人綻放。

趙立安根本不需要多做甚麼，他就是他的春藥。

「屁股翹高，腿張開。」  
Jack蘸了點在備品區拿來的蘆薈膠，揉了揉戀人的穴口，已經揉軟的後穴很輕易就能塞進兩指，他稍稍撐開  
它。

「唔，Jack你在幹嘛，好奇怪。」溫熱的水流過內壁，有種很奇怪的感覺，就好像被…射在裡面一樣，自己  
腦中的畫面也太羞人，趙立安忍不住驚喘出聲。

Jack直接掰開他的臀瓣，一入到底，警告似的重重一記深頂。

「我在把你洗乾淨，你記住，我是你的，它也是你的，這裡除了我，不准再放別的東西進去。」

說完就運起腰開始動作，一連串的深入淺出讓趙立安全然管不住自己的聲音，頂動間，浴池邊上的木板不停  
擦過胸前兩點，粗糙的木紋摩擦著乳首，火上添油的加深止不住的快感，讓他叫得更忘情，呻吟聲淹沒在被  
帶起的水聲間，被撞得支離破碎。

「小個子，這裡是半露天。」

「啊…可是我…唔…我…我忍不住啊…Jack…嗚…」

Jack本就沒有要他收斂的意思，惡意的開始朝趙立安的敏感點附近有意無意的擦過繞過，吊得他不上不下。

「嗯…厄..厄…唔…嗯..Jack」沉浸在慾望裡的嗚咽甜膩軟綿，好像在討要著更多的快感，怎麼樣都不夠，還  
想要更多。

「啊…那裡…唔..Jack…好舒服..」趙立安覺得難受，自己將身體往後送，從Jack的角度看起來，就像他的後穴  
在主動吞吃他的性器一樣，裡面的軟肉絞的很緊，像有無數張小嘴在吸吮它，終於讓他憋著整晚的不快得到滿  
意的回應，大手扣著趙立安的腰胯，狠狠的把自己送進去再抽出來。

「唔…嗯..好棒…Jack…要…不要…慢點..快」

「小個子…你是要還是不要..要快還是慢…」這是在折騰誰，叫成這樣。

Jack一下下地搗在那塊軟肉上，性器被濕軟的通道包覆著，自己都忍的辛苦。

「慢點…啊…快要..要射了…不要..停啊！」趙立安的嗚咽突然拔高，哭叫出聲。  
「嗯…呃。」饒是Jack的自制力再好，也禁不住戀人這樣放開了的呻吟討要。

最後Jack是把人整個抱進懷裡，深深的將東西都留在最裡面，在清洗的過程，不意外地洗到最後就變了味，洗著  
洗著，用手指、用嘴巴、用性器把戀人再次弄得又濕又滑，又軟又熱，又黏又甜，像融化的麥芽糖，還能怎麼辦  
呢，只好再開始新一輪的索要，做的趙立安是邊沙啞的真哭出來邊叫不要了。

那些細微的、激烈的撫摸、觸碰、親吻都是愛欲的具象化，靈魂為念，身體做引。

我愛你，  
剛好我也是。

也剛好那輪明月從薄薄的雲層間探出來，月光流淌在終於靜止的水面，兩相偎依。  
天階夜色涼如水，臥看牽牛織女星。

躺在潔白的大床上，Jack讓趙立安側趴在自己胸前，吻了吻他的頭頂。

「Jack…到底要怎麼給你驚喜啊？」趙立安嘟囔著在Jack胸口蹭了蹭。  
「小個子，我喜歡你，你就是我的驚喜。」

晚安。


End file.
